I Love You
by Scififan33
Summary: Part of my star wars series of one shots. This one is for Attack of the Clones. The day Anakin has dreamed of for so long has finally come.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars._

 _The new movie is out tomorrow and I am honestly not sure about it. Seems like they are making new characters the main. It was okay with the prequel as we knew sort of about them from the original movie, we knew Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda were there, we knew the twins had a Mum etc. Sure they've brought back the original cast but the ads honestly aren't drawing me in._

 **I Love You**

All he could do was stare in awe as a vision in white lace and silk walked towards him on the balcony. Was this a dream? How could this be real? And yet he felt Padme take his hand and then she was smiling shyly up at him and he couldn't help smiling back. His angel truly looked like an angel now. She was so beautiful. "Padme." He breathed in awe and her smile widened, the shyness fading.

"Ani." She whispered in reply before a throat was cleared and they turned to the only other human occupant of the balcony. Threepio and Artoo were the only witnesses to what was about to happen. They both knew the risk they were taking; the rules they were breaking but their love was worth it. He repeated his vows to her, swearing his life to hers and then she was giving her own vows. He felt her grasp his metallic hand even as he leant down to kiss her softly. This kiss was even more amazing than the one they had shared in the tunnel on Geonosis. Finally, they were man and wife. They broke apart and Artoo made noises of excitement even as he recorded everything while Threepio watched on, quiet for once. They signed the necessary paperwork and then went inside to share their first meal together as a married couple. He was nervous about what was to come, he didn't want to let her down.

Finally, it was time to retire for the night and he followed her into her room, their room now. Threepio had moved his things into the room earlier so it looked different to the one time he'd seen it before. He looked over at Padme to find her standing beside the bed, the covers turned down already. She had removed her veil before their meal and now she unpinned her hair, allowing it to tumble down her back. He moved to her side, resting his hands on her shoulders and she leant back into him. "You are so beautiful." He murmured before kissing her cheek. She turned and smiled up at him before gently pushing his robe form his shoulders and he tossed it aside. He unhooked his lightsaber and put it down on the table. "Padme." His voice shook.

"It's alright Ani." She whispered, stroking his cheek. She stepped back from him and then undid the ties of her dress before slipping it from her shoulders. He watched as silk and lace slipped down her body to pool at her feet and swallowed nervously. She stepped out of the material and walked towards him, cheeks reddened a little from her own boldness. She reached out to push the layers of fabric from his chest. Anakin shakily helped her and then kicked his boots off. He hesitated and then also removed his trousers. They stood before each other, totally naked and exposed for the first time and then Anakin pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

Hours later he lay on his side beneath the covers watching as she slept peacefully. He still couldn't believe she was his. He had never truly believed she would choose him and yet now they were married, joined for life. She hadn't even hesitated at touching or letting him hold her with his prosthetic hand. He didn't care if he was removed from the Order for this. He would do anything for her. Part of him wanted to be able to tell Obi-Wan, to have the closest person he had to a father or brother share in his joy but he knew his Master. He would tell the Council and Anakin still wanted to be a Jedi, especially now that it was war, they would need him. sometimes he hated being the 'Chosen One' but he knew it was the only reason the Jedi had agreed to train him. he reached out and played with a few loose strands of his wife's hair. He loved her so much. He sighed and lay down fully, holding her in his arms as he fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin attached his lightsaber to his belt for the first time since the wedding. He pulled on his robe and then his boots, making sure his Padawan braid was neat. He looked up to see Padme sitting on the freshly made bed, watching him sadly. He stood up and went to her, pulling her up into his arms to kiss her. "I don't want to go." He admitted sadly and she smiled.

"I know Ani, I'm scared. This war…. But we both have roles to play my husband. Once we get back to Coruscant we won't be together but we won't always be apart. We will find ways to meet. My handmaidens won't say anything if you come to the apartment." She leant against him, breathing in his unique scent.

"No matter what happens we will be together Padme, I promise." They kissed and then went back to getting ready to return to the capital and from there they would take her ship back to Coruscant and their separate lives there. He watched as she finished pinning her hair up and then helped settle her cloak over her shoulders. "I will miss this place." He admitted.

"We'll come back someday." She promised as he helped her into the boat. They looked back at the lakeside estate and Anakin fought back a shiver of dread, deep in his heart he knew they would never return together. But he refused to believe that, they would return and maybe even one day they would raise a family there. For a second he saw Padme sitting on the balcony with a small blonde haired child in her arms and he smiled slightly before getting in the boat as well. Yes, they would return one day.

 _The End._


End file.
